


when a doctor and a chef go on an aquarium date

by anteasni



Category: Team Crafted
Genre: First Date, M/M, i tried okay, they're super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anteasni/pseuds/anteasni
Summary: look at the title. and then the pairing. you understand





	when a doctor and a chef go on an aquarium date

TCTOBER DAY 5?: FIRST DATE (SSUNKIPZ)

* * *

It was about twenty till noon, and besides the soft breeze outside that allowed the branches and leaves to knock softly against the walls and windows, and the distant barking of a dog.

An aqua-haired man was standing in his room, shuffling through piles and piles of clothes, biting his lip softly as he took in his various amount of suits.

An E-boy with brown hair was laying on the bed, stripe-sleeved arms crossed across his chest as he watched in ever-growing incredulity.

“Holy fuck, Doc. Why the hell do you have so many suits?” He asked in disbelief. The doctor didn’t even glance at him, responding with a deceptively calm voice.

“You have to be prepared for every occasion,” was what he replied with.

“You say that and yet here you are. Unprepared for a _ date. _ ”   
  
“....You have to be prepared for almost every occasion.” He amended, before turning sharply to look at Taeyang, amber eyes wide with anxiety.

“Ty I can’t wear any of this on a date with him! He’ll definitely think I’m an uptight prick!” His voice rose slightly higher at the end as he gestured frantically. The brown-haired boy raised an eyebrow and stood up, walking over in long lazy strides to lay his hand on the others shoulder.

“Doc-- Quentin, calm down. It’s just a date.”

“‘Just a date’?! It’s with _ Iain! _”

“And you know Iain. You’ve known him for five years. You know he’d never think you were an uptight prick. You are, for the record, but Iain doesn’t care.” He met Quentin’s gaze evenly, cinnamon eyes serious. 

Quentin swallowed, but slowly nodded. Taeyang then grinned, grabbing Quentin’s arm and dragging him as he headed out of the room.

“C’mon. I should have some clothes that fit you in my room you fuckin fish.”

“I’m not a fish!” He protested weakly. Ty just snorted. “Sure, whatever you say, Doc.”

They entered Ty’s room, and the younger male let go of him, heading over to his closet.

“Alright, what type of thing do you want? Cute but can stab a bitch, cute sweater..” He listed things off, pulling some clothes together for each of the themes listed.

Quentin just edged over and slowly just took an orange sweater.

“Maybe this?” He suggested, watching Ty. Ty looked up and narrowed his eyes slightly at him and the sweater, looking over it and him before nodding.

  
“Yep. That’ll work. Usually orange doesn’t fit anyone, but I think you may be able to pull it off. Do you need me to get Tasmyn so she can judge?”

“Please?” Ty once again raised an eyebrow, this time at the ‘please’ part, as it was so out of character for the doctor to say, but nodded and left to go grab his dark-haired cousin.

Quentin fidgeted with one of the sweater sleeves for a moment, before decided that he should take off the suit he was wearing (really, he _ did _have a lot of suits...maybe he should back off on buying them?) and pulled the sweater on, huffing slightly when one of his hands got stuck while he was trying to do so. He adjusted his glasses when he finally got his hand free.

“Need a little help?”

Quentin jumped at the sound of Tasmyn’s voice. He turned around to see the dark-haired female leaning against the frame of the door, not even attempting to hide the amused smile on her face.

“How long have you been standing there?” Quentin asked.

“Long enough. Ty gave me the details and told me to come and give you my opinion.” Tasmyn’s eyes scanned Quentin up and down as she spoke. “Honestly, I’m surprised that Ty even had something like _ this _in his closet. I thought he hated color.”

Quentin chuckled. “He probably had to buy it when he lost a bet. Or one of the other guys told him to spice up his wardrobe and he just forgot to wear it.”

Tasmyn laughed along with him. “Well, the color suits you, dude. Iain’s gonna love it.”

Quentin smiled at her assurance, but he couldn’t help but feel a nagging thought at the back of his head. He felt like he already knew the answer to this, but he felt like he just had to ask anyway.

“This...isn’t going to be _ weird _for you, is it?” Quentin asked Tasmyn.

Tasmyn looked at him with a mixture of confusion and amusement in her eyes. “What do you mean, Doc?”

“Well, I mean...You’ve known Iain for as long as I have, and you could say that you’re good friends with him. I know we’re past that point where we’ve moved on, and we _ know _that we’ve moved on, but...I don’t want you feeling uncomfortable over the idea of your friend dating your ex.”

Quentin watched as Tasmyn seemed to be in thought for a moment, before she walked over to him and embraced him.

“Of course not, Quentin. You’re allowed to date whoever you want, regardless if they’re my friend or not. You know that.”

Quentin sighed in spite of himself. “I know, I just...don’t want things to change. I don’t want to drive a wedge between you two.”

Tasmyn broke away from the hug and smiled reassuringly at the doctor. She poked his nose in a playful matter, which brought an unintended smile to his face. “You’re a big softie, you know that? Don’t worry about me. I don’t even want you to _ think _ about me tonight. This is your time with Iain. I promise, though, if anything ever _ does _happen, you’ll be the first person I go to, and we’ll have a mature and reasonable conversation about it like adults, okay?”

“Thanks, Tasmyn. You don’t know how relieved I am to hear that.” Quentin looked down at his sweater and decided it was time to change the subject. “You don’t think this color is too garish, do you? This is supposed to be kinda casual, but I don’t want Iain to think I have no sense of fashion.”

“I think it’s about five years too late for that, Doc,” Tasmyn joked. “But no, it looks fine. It really does suit you.”

Suddenly, the doorbell downstairs rung, and Quentin felt his stomach drop.

“That must be Iain.” Tasmyn said, as she gave Quentin a smile and a friendly punch on the arm. “Go get him, tiger.”

Quentin nodded, albeit a bit nervously, and proceeded to make his way down the hall to the staircase. Before he could descend, Tasmyn called out to him, and he turned to see her peeking out the doorway.

“Remember, if he tries to suggest sushi for dinner, that’s when you start running.”

“Don’t you start with the fish jokes, Tasmyn. Your cousin already tried to push it earlier.” Quentin said.

Tasmyn laughed. “But, seriously, have a good time.” She said before disappearing back into the room. Quentin shook his head while smiling, then proceeded to make his way downstairs.

* * *

They had arrived at the restaurant a few minutes ago and Quentin was having a hard time looking away from his date. It was just so unfair,,, Iain was so h an d s o m e,,,

“So, how have you been recently?” The other male asked, swirling his straw around in his drink and looking up at Quentin through long, dark lashes. Quentin coughed quietly, cheeks heating up slightly as he quickly glanced away. 

“I’ve been..good.” He offered awkwardly, shifting in his seat. He felt like a schoolgirl getting together with her crush for the first time.

Iain smiled, and Quentin cursed silently when his heart started beating faster at that goddamn smile.

“I’m glad you’ve been doing good. Any entertaining things happen?” Iain leaned forward, watching him calmly.

“Not really,” he started, hoping his voice sounded steadier than he thought, “mostly just Taeyang being a dumb bitch and going on Omegle to try and find a date. He’s failed because all he can find are lesbians.”

Iain snorted softly, the smile on his face widening. “I’m sure he enjoyed that experience.”

“Oh, certainly. He was _ ecstatic. _ Wouldn’t stop coming to my room to talk about it.” He replied dryly, but found it worth it when Iain laughed.

They remained quiet for a while after that, and Quentin took the chance to look around. _ It’s almost like being in a cave, _he thought. The walls were lined with glass aquariums, a light blue glow emitting from them, accompanied by rock-like borders and ceilings. There were patches of deep blue among the rocks on the ceiling, with little fish lights of orange and mixed with blue hanging from the ceiling that gave a warm glow to the area around them. It seemed to continue that way further on, as well, not just here in the restaurant area. Fish of all sizes and shapes seemed to be swimming around happily, and he even thought there was a mermaid in there, waving at them as she swam by.

When he looked back, Iain was watching him with this slightly awed look. Quentin blinked in confusion, and Iain quickly looked away with a small blush on his face.

Quentin coughed nervously, deciding to speak. “So uh.. how have you been, Iain? Heard you were living with one of your co-workers.”

“Yeah. Quizre’s been pretty good to me. He decided that it’d be best, since we knew each other and since my restaurant burned down…” He made a half-shrugging motion.

Quentin made a small noise of understanding, absentmindedly reaching out and rubbing his thumb against the back of Iain’s hand.

“Must be pretty fun, though.” He commented, amber eyes just watching some small fish swim past.

“It can be, sometimes.” Iain agreed, softly.

They talked for a few more minutes, and soon enough it felt like time had passed way too fast and they were out driving under the shadows.

Iain drove him home, of course, since he was the only one with a car. He had walked Quentin to the door, and Quentin went to tell him goodbye. Iain responded in kind, and the aqua haired man turned and went to enter the house he shared with Ty. 

Iain hesitated slightly, but reached out and grabbed Quentin’s hand. 

Honestly i’m tired so i’m just gonna finish this off here: They kissed. It was gay. Wow.


End file.
